Nightmares
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: C'baoth is back, and he's haunting Mara! Will Luke be able to save her? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Luke, Mara, Leia, Han, or any of the other characters mentioned in this story (unless I create my own)! I don't even own the Star Wars theme, no matter how many times I've listened to it. Sigh George Lucas is the lucky one…

FYI: This story takes place a few days after Luke and Mara's wedding (don't worry, it's rated T), and I'm sorry if I overlap another story line somewhere. I'm trying, but sometimes it's hard to know where everyone is supposed to be at any given time. There are so many stories now!

Hope you enjoy (and please R&R)!

**Nightmares**

Chapter One:

Mara opened her eyes and took a deep breath as they began to adjust to the darkness. She felt vaguely uneasy though she was lying in a soft bed, and she gripped the sheet firmly in her hands. A deep and sinister breath hissed close to her ear, nearly making her bolt upright. She hadn't heard that sound in years, and her heart began to pound.

Gathering her courage, she looked to the left. But what she saw was not a sinister man in black armor whose appearance had once terrified even the strongest of men. It was not Darth Vader there next to her. It was Luke Skywalker… and he was snoring.

Mara exhaled softly in relief and amusement as the events of three days past came rushing back to her groggy mind. _We're married_, she reminded herself happily, as if hardly daring to believe it. _Mara Jade Skywalker_. She almost laughed to think that she was married to the man that she had once sworn to kill. _No,_ she thought sternly. _I never really wanted to kill him. That was Palpatine_…

She shook her head. Certainly she had been angry that her life as an Imperial agent had ended so abruptly with her master's death. But it was the Emperor's voice in her mind that made her seek the young Jedi's life. If Palpatine hadn't constantly been screaming for Luke's death as an act of revenge toward Vader, well, who knew how things would have been different? _It doesn't matter now, anyway_, Mara told herself firmly. _That's all in the past._ She had freed her mind from the Emperor by killing the clone Luuke Skywalker on Wayland, long ago.

Sighing, Mara sat up and looked down at her husband, brushing a few strands of blonde hair from his forehead. She could not imagine hurting him now. She loved him too much. She would rather sacrifice herself.

_That will not be necessary._

Mara gasped as if immersed suddenly in cold water. _What was that?_ She looked around, but could see no one. She began to stretch out with the Force –

_Watch and learn, Mara Jade._

Unable to control her own arms, Mara watched in horror as her hands stretched out, calling for her lightsaber: the lightsaber that had once belonged to Luke and made by his father, Anakin Skywalker. It landed with a smack in her palm and she thumbed it on, almost hypnotized by the blue-white blade. The hum of the weapon filled her ears as she saw it swing back and forth. It seemed to move on its own, and her heart began to race as it stopped, hovering, above her husband.

_You cannot resist. It is your destiny…_

"Help me," Mara whispered, her jaw clenched as she fought to move the weapon away. Whether Luke had heard her plea, or simply sensed her distress, she didn't know, but he opened his eyes and stared up at her. His face was a mask of shock, horror and betrayal as the lightsaber plunged through his neck and into the mattress.

Luke Skywalker's life ended in a hiss and a gurgle as his head rolled from the bed.

_YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own nothin'…

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but that's why I posted these two chapters together…

Chapter Two:

Even while deep in his own dreams, Luke felt his wife's terror and sat up as she drew breath to scream. He pulled her into an embrace and sent waves of love to fight the cold, dark panic in her mind as her cry filled the room. Luke had never seen Mara so upset, but he pushed his fear aside. It would not help her. _Fear leads to the dark side_, as Yoda had said. Luke had left that path with Mara's help, and would not stray down it again. He gently stroked her hair as her scream died. Mara tried to take a few deep breaths, but he could tell it was difficult. Finally she began to calm. Her eyes were still disoriented as she looked at him.

"You're alive," Mara said, in shock. Luke softened in relief. She would be fine.

"It's okay," he said soothingly, kissing the top of her head. "I'm here."

Mara shivered, and for a moment Luke felt as if she were mentally trying to distance herself. But she seemed to think better of it, and stayed in his arms. He didn't want to push her. She would tell him what happened when she was ready. That was one of the things he loved about her; she was very independent. He had wondered, not a few times, why she had even agreed to marry him. With such a strong will, she generally didn't need another's help. But as she had said, they were in essence two halves of the same person; and, well, he needed her.

"I need you, too." Mara stirred and Luke released her. She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her right arm around them, reaching out with her left hand to grasp his.

"I'm alright. Sorry I scared you." Mara stared ahead, lost for a moment in her memory. "It was just a nightmare."

"That must have been some nightmare," Luke chided, trying to catch her eye.

"It was," Mara looked almost ashamed as she confessed, "I dreamt that I killed you."

Luke nodded. "Palpatine bothering you again?" He knew what that might mean, but he had to ask, though the thought nearly made him cringe.

"No. At least, I don't think so." Her brow furrowed. "The words were the same, but…"

Luke waited.

"It felt different. It wasn't him." Mara shook her head. "I know that sounds ridiculous –"

"Not at all," Luke replied. "I can think of a few reasons why you could have heard the call again." _None of them good_, Luke thought. Mara seemed to echo his feelings.

"I don't want to think about it right now." She sighed. "Well, so much for sleep."

Luke smiled crookedly; something he must have picked up from Solo. "Not that we've been sleeping a lot the last few days…"

Mara struggled to contain her own grin as she rolled her eyes. Sitting back she glanced at her husband. She loved him so much. That was what made the dream so disturbing, and for a moment Mara felt as if she were going to cry.

"Hey, it's okay," Luke said again, kissing her hand. "Is there anything I can get you? Some hot chocolate maybe?"

This time Mara did smile. She gazed into Luke's eyes, marveling at how he was always so innocent, despite all the horrors that he had seen in his life. His strength would give her the courage she needed to face the future. _But right now_, she vowed, _I'm going to live in the present_.

"Sure. Hot chocolate sounds great."

Luke kissed her, then stood, reaching for his boots. "I'll be right back."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: George Lucas is still raking in the dough and pulling all the strings…

Thanks to LizGrayson, ginchy-amanda, and Mark C for their reviews. I just figured out how to enable anonymous reviews, and would appreciate any feedback for this chapter, or the two previous…

Chapter 3:

Mara sat back and watched as her husband strode through the common room and out of their modest apartment. She brought her hands to her temples and massaged them gently, willing away the lingering traces of the nightmare. She felt goose bumps rise on her arms and stood, reaching for the robe draped over a nearby chair. Her thin sleeping garment was, she realized, drenched with sweat. Mara wiped her forehead and found more beads of perspiration. For a moment she again fought the chilling terror that threatened to overwhelm her.

_Calm… A Jedi must be calm._ Mara swallowed hard and exhaled as she wrapped herself in the billowing white material. She felt her fear start to drain away, until only the lingering touch of Luke's love and concern remained. Walking to the common room, Mara sat on one of the couches and waited for her husband to return, pulling her legs up beneath her.

Now that the shock had worn off, Mara found that she was exhausted. One corner of her mouth turned up as she thought, _I hope I'm still awake when Luke gets back. I would hate for him to go to the bother of making me hot chocolate only to find me snoring on the couch!_

But she needn't have worried. Just as she was about to give in to the fatigue, the door opened.

* * *

Carefully balancing the full mugs, Luke headed back to the apartment. He was turning a corner of the hallway when he almost ran headlong into his twin.

"Leia!" he exclaimed. "Why–"

"Luke! What happened?" Luke could see the concern that colored her face. Leia stood, wrapped in a red robe, her hair pulled back in a hasty braid. It looked as if she had been running; her breath ragged now that she was standing still. Obviously she had felt Mara scream. She eyed Luke's simple sleeping garments and the steaming mugs in his hands. Her eyebrows knit together in confusion as she stared at him. "I thought I heard…"

"Mara had a nightmare," Luke explained simply.

"That must have been some nightmare," Leia replied.

Luke smiled softly, "That's what I said." His smile disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, and it seemed that he was hesitant to reveal the truth. "She dreamt that she killed me." Leia waited for him to say more, but he was silent. He didn't want to worry his sister with the details.

Her eyes narrowed. "There's still something you're not telling me."

Luke almost winced. "I can't keep anything from you two, can I?"

Leia smiled. "You don't have Mara's talent of placing mental barriers."

"Well, I may have to get her to teach me that one sometime…" He sighed, giving in. "She said she heard the Emperor's command again, but it wasn't his voice."

His twin blinked. "Not him? Who else could it be?"

Luke seemed to gaze ahead at nothing as he replied, "I don't know. And that's what worries me."

* * *

Mara smiled as she looked over. "Took you long enough," she teased. "I was about to send out a search…" The words died in her throat.

The figure in the door wasn't Luke.

She watched as a dark, hooded form entered the room and strode purposefully toward her. _I recognize that walk_, Mara realized as she tried to penetrate the darkness of the intruder's face. Nothing. She decided to try the direct approach. "Who are you?"

"Your future."

The cloak billowed with the other's stride, and Mara caught a glance of heeled boots. _A woman, then: at least we'll be evenly matched if we have to fight._ It was with a jolt that Mara remembered just how far away her lightsaber was. Before she had time to react to the woman's proximity, gloved hands shot out and grabbed her forearms, dragging Mara to her feet.

"Face your destiny…" a harsh voice commanded from the cloak.

Mara struggled to calm her pounding heart as she removed the grip that was now digging into her skin, and pushed the hands away. She stood toe to toe with the woman, determined not to flinch. "I prefer a clearer view," she said as she reached up and pushed back the black hood.

And found herself staring at her own face.

Mara's strength melted like a Hoth snowball in the harsh Tatooine suns. Malevolent green eyes stared into hers, completely overwhelming her. The black hands struck out again, this time closing around her throat. She couldn't breathe…

Smiling in triumph, the dark woman spoke; but the voice was not hers. "YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER!"

* * *

Back in the hallway, Luke froze, the mugs dropping silently from his hands to crash to the floor.

He could feel it.

Mara was dying.

"No!" he screamed, and tore down the hall.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that one…

Sorry for the cliffhanger! I'll try to have the next chapter posted within a few days!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as always… Sometimes wishes come true, and sometimes you're stuck in reality.

Hope I didn't keep y'all waiting too long!

Chapter Four:

With all his strength, Luke ran. He tried to stretch out with the Force, but fear coursed through him like an electrical current. The dark side was near, and it beckoned to him like an old lover hungering for attention. He calmed his mind, pushing the seductive tendrils away, and one last burst of exertion brought him to the door. It was already opening, Luke having prodded the mechanism with his mind.

He found Mara on the floor, eyes closed, her arms clawing at her throat. He could tell she was struggling for breath, but couldn't see anything wrong with her. Her panic still streamed through him, and Luke fell to his knees beside her. He touched her forehead –

And immediately found himself witness to a frightening scene. Two women stood locked in a battle of wills. They were both Mara, but one of them felt… wrong. It didn't take Luke long to realize which one was his wife, and to see that she was losing.

The real Mara felt Luke's presence, but black spots swam across her vision, obscuring him from view. She felt him reach out with the Force, calmly prying the fingers from her neck. Suddenly she was free, gulping oxygen as if she would never get enough again, and collapsed to the floor, coughing. Mara concentrated on remaining conscious. Luke would need help. Even as she tried to sit up, Mara felt a strong arm reach around her shoulders.

"It's okay," Luke soothed. "She's gone."

"You let her go?" Her voice was hoarse, and reminded her of the dark woman. She cleared her throat. "Did you call security?" Her eyes finally cleared, and she saw Luke's face hovering above her. His brow furrowed.

"Mara," he began, "This isn't real. You're unconscious."

"What? Then… what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure how, but when I touched you, I entered your dream."

"I wouldn't call this a dream." Her voice shook, and she tried to tell herself that it was only because someone had just tried to strangle her. But Luke knew different. She was afraid.

"Well, maybe it's a kind of vision, then. Whatever it is, it was real to you Mara. I could feel you dying," he said, his own voice tremoring with emotion. Mara touched her husband's face and sighed as her eyes fluttered closed. She was so tired.

"Mara, I'm going to put you in a healing trance. You'll be alright; I'll make sure you don't dream any more tonight." She nodded, her strength sapped. Luke retreated from her mind – and found himself kneeling on the floor next to Mara, who was curled in fetal position. A soft footstep from behind startled him, and Luke gasped, but it was just Leia. She had followed him.

"Will she be alright?"

Luke placed one hand on Mara's head, and the other over her heart. A moment later he sank back on his heals and ran his now shaking hands over his face. Then, bending protectively over his wife, he scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently on the couch. He kept his back to Leia as he stood, and she thought she saw his shoulders begin to shake. She reached out and touched him gently, turning him toward her. He was crying. Luke Skywalker – head of the Jedi Academy, and Master of the Force – was sobbing uncontrollably.

The twins embraced, and Leia let her brother cry. She only hoped it would make him feel better, as her own endless tears for Alderaan never had. Eventually he calmed, and Leia helped him to sit in a nearby, oversized chair. She knelt in front of him and sent him comfort through the Force. He looked at her and smiled weakly.

"Thank you," he said, and hung his head.

"What happened?" Leia asked softly. "What's going on? Luke, a moment ago, I could almost see a dark cloud leave Mara's body. What does that mean?"

Luke's eyes snapped to hers. "You saw what?"

"Something dark. It didn't seem to have a shape. It left just after she began to breathe again."

Luke looked in the distance. "That was when _she_ disappeared." He briefly explained what he had seen, and Leia's eyes grew in shock.

"You don't think… she's being possessed?"

"I don't know what to think," he sighed. But somehow the thought of another spirit trying to steal Mara's body didn't feel right. The Force whispered to him that there was another explanation, but he was too tired to understand. "We'll be able to find out more when she wakes up. In the meantime, I'm going to contact Tionne and see what she can find in Jedi lore."

"I'll post guards outside your apartment," Leia interjected, knowing that a whole legion wouldn't do much good against what was attacking Mara's subconscious. But, to her surprise, Luke didn't refuse.

"Okay." He looked at Mara, and Leia noticed that his eyes were red and swollen from crying.

"You get some rest, too, got it?" She stood to leave, grabbing her comlink to call for a guard detail. Beyond that, there was nothing more she could do tonight. "I mean that," she said emphatically. "Get some sleep."

"Yeah… sure," Luke replied softly, "Sleep…"

Leia squeezed his shoulder before heading to the door. She glanced back at her brother and saw that he hadn't moved. She knew he would be awake the rest of the night, and she sent her love and encouragement to him. His head nodded once in gratitude, and Leia stepped into the hall, raising her comlink. A thought came to her then – an avenue where they might find some answers. _Better not tell Luke about it until I know if it's worth the energy_. She caught one last glimpse of Luke. _This is going to be a long night for all of us…_

_

* * *

_

There it is! The next chapter should be posted in a few days (depending on whether I get the job I'm interviewing for today). Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

(Reposted Chapter Five: the first one had some errors.)

(And I went ahead and changed the rating…)

Disclaimer: (I hate this part…) No, I don't own anything. Just having fun pretending that I do.

Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I got the job! Yippee!

To celebrate, I thought I'd post another chapter! Hope you enjoy it. It turned out to be longer than I thought it would!

Chapter Five:

Mara found herself walking in a soft white mist. She felt safe and knew she was alone, but found herself longing for company. _Strange,_ she thought bemusedly, _there was a time when human companionship seemed detestable to me. Now, I don't feel content without my husband nearby. _Drifting among the ethereal vapors, Mara felt a presence brush hers in the Force. She knew who it was immediately.

_Luke, I'm here._

He came to her through the fog, and she gratefully folded into his embrace. _Skywalker, what's happening to me? Am I losing my mind?_

_Shh, _Luke replied and kissed her lightly. Mara tightened her arms around him and returned the kiss. When their lips parted, she sighed and rested her head against his chest. _What are we going to do, Luke?_

He stroked the back of her head, running his fingers through her loose hair. _I've contacted Tionne. She's going to check through Jedi lore and see if she can find anything that matches your situation, or any clues that might help us. Leia had an idea, too, but didn't tell me what it was. _Luke smiled. _She's not very good at mental barriers, either._

Mara didn't fully understand what he meant. It must be a joke between him and his twin, but she felt his amusement and chuckled softly. _I suppose you want me to teach you how to do that?_

He thought for a moment. _I don't know. It seems rather cavalier for a Jedi Master to keep secrets from his students. _

She smiled. _That's the farmboy I fell in love with: innocent and naive._

Luke pretended to bristle at her delight, but held her closer. He closed his eyes, savoring the love radiating from her like the polar shine of a star, but there was something else there. His mind swam toward it. Whatever it was, it was trying to hide from him. He heard an echo. Something he had decided on Nirauan before he had first dared to love the woman who was now his wife. The words came back to him, and his eyes flew open.

_Mara Jade Skywalker, don't you dare think that your caring for me puts me in danger!_ He could feel her cringe.

_You weren't supposed to hear that…_ She would have laughed if the situation were different. But the tables had turned, and for the first time she truly understood what Luke had meant down in the cloning chamber. Mara started to withdraw from the embrace, her mind made up. _In my first nightmare, I had no control. I killed you, Luke. I won't let that happen._

_We are stronger together_, Luke objected. _Whatever is happening, we can defeat it if we work together._

Mara paused, wanting to believe him. She stopped trying to pull away, but Luke felt her barriers go up. He could tell she wasn't convinced, but he didn't want to press the matter yet. He was afraid he would only succeed in pushing her away.

"I love you, Mara."

* * *

She awoke slowly, her body longing to stay in the blissfulness of the healing trance. The normal disorientation settled on her mind, and she fought to blink it away. By the Force, she hated this part. Mara watched as her husband reached out to brush a stray hair from her face, and all lingering cobwebs faded at his touch. "Thanks," she said, smiling cautiously.

Breaking her gaze away from his intense blue eyes, she noticed she was back in their bed. The sun shone in gently from the window, and she basked in the warmth it spread across her skin. She suddenly realized just how cold she was, despite the robe she still wore and the blankets Luke had draped over her. But she concentrated on the sunrise, and as she sighed she felt some of her tension fade, leaving her more relaxed than she'd been since before the wedding. Mara looked up at Luke and caressed his cheek in apology.

_You have nothing to apologize for,_ Luke mentally told her. "Leia's here," he said softly. Luke didn't want to disturb his wife, but could feel his twin's exhaustion, and was anxious to see what answers she and Tionne had found.

Mara noticed that a chair had been pulled in the room. Luke sat on the edge of the bed, so Mara gestured toward the empty seat. "Please Leia, sit down." The tired princess did so gratefully, then held up a comlink.

"Tionne, you there?" Leia asked.

"Ready," the lithe Jedi answered, her voice slightly metallic through the small cylinder. "Before we start, Mara how are you feeling?"

Concern was evident in Tionne's voice, and Mara knew that she longed to do more then sit on Yavin and research the meaning of Jedi nightmares. "I'm a little tired, but otherwise alright," she answered, "I appreciate your willingness to help, Tionne. I doubt I'll have another episode, but it would be nice to get some answers." Mara could feel Luke gaze at her in astonishment, and as she glanced at him she saw his eyebrows raise.

_What…? You're not worried?_ He looked incredulous.

_Of course I am. But I don't want Tionne to be._

Luke shook his head, knowing the real reason for her lie. _You always have had a hard time accepting help from others. _Mara's forehead tightened, and for a moment Luke thought he might have gone too far.

_We can discuss that later, Farmboy,_ she shot at him.

They both focused on the comlink again, hoping they hadn't missed anything important.

" – searched all the records including those on the holocron. There wasn't much that would help, just the fact that Jedi are prone to visions of possible futures. Surprisingly it was in recent history that I found the most similarities. Luke and Leia, both of you have reported seeing dark visions of yourselves."

Luke blinked: the cave on Dagobah. He had fought what he thought was Vader, only to discover that the man he had beheaded was actually himself. And while on the strange planet Renat Chorios, Leia had had her own vision. One Leia sat upon a throne, dark and strong as the Emperor; while the other cowered on the floor, weak and useless. She held her lightsaber, struggling to know which woman she should give it to. In the end, Leia had kept her weapon and walked away, refusing to give in to the two specters she feared to become. Brother and sister looked at each other: their experiences had warned them and made them wiser. But Mara's vision seemed to have no such benefits.

Luke felt his wife's mind brush his. _Is this what I get for becoming a Skywalker?_

Tionne continued. "One thing doesn't seem right, though. Were your visions violent beyond your control?"

Leia shrugged. "Not at all, I just walked away."

Luke paused, but knew he had to say it. "There was a duel, but I was the one who made the first strike." Yoda's words about using the Force only in defense caused him to cringe. That was why he had failed the test. He pushed on. "So if the dreamer determines the outcome of the vision, why was Mara attacked without provocation?"

"That's what doesn't fit."

Mara broke in. "All I did was push back her hood. I made no move to attack… I didn't even have my lightsaber."

Tionne sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help, but all I can tell you is that this was not a Force vision."

Mara shook her head in frustration. _Then what the Sith was it?_ She glanced at Luke. That thought had come from him.

_Luke, are you okay?_ His hands were clenched into fists, his knuckles white. He took a deep breath, and Mara felt his anxiety drain away.

_I'm sorry, Mara. I'm just so…_

_Tired. You didn't sleep at all after what happened, did you?_ He avoided her eyes, and she had her answer.

Mara looked down at the blankets covering her. "Thank you for trying, Tionne." She turned to her sister-in-law. "So, Leia, what was this mystery project of yours?" Leia blinked, and Mara tapped the side of her head. "Apparently your mental barriers need some work, too."

Leia smiled softly and shook her head. "Well, as I'm sure you all know, Emperor Palpatine was very paranoid."

Mara nodded. "He had every room of the Imperial Palace wired for both video and sound." Luke froze. Every room… The implication of that and the memory of the past few days nearly made him blush, and he heard Mara's soft laughter in his head. Leia waved away his concerns.

"After the New Republic moved into the palace, we disabled all but the cameras in the common rooms of each suite. I was able to look through the footage of last night, and may have found something." She pulled out a small data pad and handed it to Luke. Mara sat up to get a better view.

Luke pushed the playback button, and saw Mara curled up on the couch. She seemed lost in her thoughts when she yawned, her head lolling to the side. He could see her eyes become heavy… _What is that?_ A dark shapeless cloud came through one of the windows and drifted toward Mara. It was about the size of a man, and it hovered by her for a moment. Then it touched her. Eyes closed, Mara turned her head and murmured something, seemed to flinch, and moments later her body hit the floor as she clutched her throat. She clawed at unseen hands, and Luke saw himself burst into the room. He touched her forehead, and Mara began to relax. Leia breathlessly ran through the door, just in time to see the dark cloud leave Mara and exit back out the window.

Luke paused the image, holding the data pad in disbelief.

"Well there wasn't much happening that I could hear. Luke, could you describe for me what you saw?" The Jedi Master nearly jumped at Tionne's voice.

Leia answered for him. "I'll send you a copy as soon as I get back to my room. There may be further research you can do on this. I can only describe what I saw as a black cloud. Would you say that's about right, Luke?"

He cleared his throat. "It _is_ hard to describe. It's a black form, but seemed to shift with flashes of blue light, like…"

"Lightening…" Mara sat back, shivering. "It looked like dark lightening. The kind that Palpatine used to use."

"Hmm… I'll see what I can find about Force lightening, though we don't have a lot of information about the Sith," Tionne responded.

Leia stood, looking grim. "I'll keep searching the New Republic database, but I'm not optimistic."

Luke nodded. "I will –"

"Rest," Mara finished firmly. "There is nothing you can do to help right now except sleep. I want you alert and ready in case something happens." He looked at her, eyebrows up. She waved her hand. "After seeing that, I have to admit it's a possibility. Thank you, Tionne. We'll be in touch."

"May the Force be with you," Tionne said, and Leia turned off the comlink.

"I'll contact you if I find anything," she said, and headed for the door.

"Leia," Mara called, "Thank you. And, try to get some sleep. Winter can always do the research."

The princess gave her a small smile. "That's a good idea. I have to admit, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep my eyes open. I'll see you two in a few hours." With that, she left.

"Now that just leaves you," Mara said, patting the bed next to her. "Come on, Skywalker. You need to rest."

This time Luke didn't fight her. He took off his boots and slid under the blankets. Wrapping his arms around her waist he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent as she played with his hair. He could have stayed like that forever, but in the back of his mind was her idea about how he wasn't safe near her. It hurt to think about it, so he pushed the notion away, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and sighed in contentment. _Mara, I love you. I can't lose you._

_I love you, too, Luke. I promise I won't do anything to push you away…_

His Force presence dimmed as he drifted into sleep.

…_Yet._

_

* * *

_

Okay, so the new job is keeping me VERY busy… But I have ideas floating around, and will post them as soon as I can!


	6. Chapter 6

Let me start off by saying that I love my new job, but it certainly is hard to write when you're working 40 hours a week!

Disclaimer: (Sigh) Same as always…

Chapter Six:

Luke stared out at Tatooine's twin sunsets, letting the warmth of the suns wash over him. He closed his eyes, savoring the symmetry of life, and wondering how his earlier years had passed him by. Yoda's admonition haunted him at moments like these. _Never his mind on where he was: what he was doing._ To think that he had never really noticed the beauty of his life before…

_Before Obi-Wan – before becoming a Jedi – before I knew who my father was…_

Luke sighed. There was a gentle touch on his shoulder, and he reached up to the hand there. He felt wrinkles running across the skin, and turned in surprise. It was Aunt Beru.

She nodded. "Yes Luke, this is just a dream." He stared into the eyes of the only mother he had ever known, wishing he hadn't begrudged his time on the moisture farm. She was just one of the many things he had missed as he looked toward the future. Luke dropped his gaze, ashamed.

Beru cupped his chin, raising his head. "Luke… I know. Tatooine may have seemed small to you as a child, but Owen and I were only trying to keep you safe. I hope you'll forgive us for holding you back." Luke looked to her right, and there was his stalwart uncle, arms crossed over his chest. He nodded once, his face soft as he echoed her sentiment. Luke nodded back.

He looked at his adoptive parents. "It's you who need to forgive me. I had no idea what was right in front of me. I didn't understand until I lost you both." Luke only now realized how much he had always needed this closure. His eyes misted over and Beru pulled him into an embrace. He buried his head into her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. It was my fault that you died."

She held him for a moment and patted his head, just like she had always done. "Now, now. We knew that the Empire would come for you eventually."

"They didn't come for me," Luke choked. "They came for Artoo. They didn't know anything about Vader being my father."

"Yet," Owen interrupted. "It was only a matter of time before someone would have found out. We were just glad that you weren't there when it happened, Luke," Owen said. "We wouldn't have been able to bear it if anything happened to you." He hesitated. "I know I never told you… but I loved you as if you were my own son."

For a moment Luke wondered if this was merely his own subconscious telling him what he'd always wanted to hear. But the words so released him that he didn't care.

"It was the will of the Force that Artoo came to you," Beru soothed. "It had to happen." Luke felt her sigh in resignation. "Come on, we'd better get inside. There's a storm coming." He straightened and looked into their eyes again. Finding only love there, Luke finally knew he had the strength to handle the coming storm. Beru squeezed his hand once and they were gone.

Luke turned around to see not a Tatooine sandstorm, but a wall of blue Force lightening approaching. Squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath, he woke up.

* * *

He was in their bed, a pillow in his arms where Mara had been. Luke sat up and scanned the bedroom, but she wasn't there. He stood and walked to the common room where he found her staring at the window with a resolute expression on her face. Luke followed her gaze and saw the strange dark cloud approaching Mara as she backed away slowly.

Luke went to her, grasping her cold hand. She looked haunted as she stared ahead, and didn't respond to his touch. "Mara, we'll get through this. It will be alright." She tried to pull her hand away. Luke released her, then moved to stand between her and the cloud. He could barely hear her murmured objection.

"It's me he wants."

The Jedi Master stood his ground. "We're a team now."

As if in defiance of Luke, the cloud split around him and flowed to either side. Mara was backed up against a wall, and Luke turned to face her. She looked in his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

She was giving up. Luke grabbed both her hands, putting them over his heart. "Mara, don't…"

Dark tendrils snaked through her hair and she gasped as her head was thrown back into the wall. Luke caught her arms as she went limp, then dropped her when lightening coursed through him at the touch. She crumpled to the floor as the rest of the cloud soaked into her body.

Luke fell to his knees, barely breathing. He gently laid a hand on her forehead, but all he could see was darkness. She was alive, but sinking further away from him.

_She is mine Skywalker… She still has to kneel before me…_

Luke sat back in shock. It was impossible: he was dead. And yet, he felt the Force confirm the identity of Mara's attacker.

Joruus C'baoth.

* * *

(Laughing manically while rubbing hands together) What do you think of that? Any theories?

Stay tuned for more!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: It's all Lucas', except for one sentence that belongs to Timothy Zahn. Bonus points and a cookie to whoever knows which one!

Thank you for the reviews! Glad to know I surprised people with that revelation. And thanks for being patient with me while I wrote this chapter. It took a long time, but that's because it's big! I do hope you enjoy it: there are answers ahead! (Grins and rubs hands together again, anticipating reviews.)

A very special thank you (and a piece of chocolate cake) to jackyyy17 for being the sole responder to my distress call… I owe you one!

* * *

Chapter Seven

"It can't be." Luke placed his hand on Mara's forehead again, determined to reach her, and found himself wandering through the mist of her earlier dream. He called out her name, but was met with silence as he walked. Up ahead, he saw a kind of dome. It seemed to be constantly shifting: an ethereal barrier of white. He moved closer and was about to touch it when blue flame coursed through him.

The burst of Force lightening brought him to his knees, and Luke found himself back on the floor of the common room, breathing hard to push away the pain. He stared at Mara's prone form, and mentally nudged a control panel to his left.

"Leia, it's Luke." It just occurred to him that she might have been sleeping. He didn't even know how much time had passed since she left to get some rest. "I'm sorry if I woke you, but I need your help. He's back."

However tired Leia must have been, her voice was strong and clear as she answered, "We'll be right there."

He didn't have to wait long. Within minutes Leia, Han, and Winter ran into the small apartment, converging in the bedroom where Luke had again placed his wife.

"Hey, kid," Han came striding up to his brother. He looked down at Mara, and his brow furrowed. "How is she?" Luke smiled softly in gratitude. Han was never one to beat around the bush, and Luke knew those simple words contained not only his concern but his loyalty. Though Luke was never certain if Han fully trusted Mara, he knew the old smuggler would do anything to help his new sister-in-law. After all, she was family now.

Luke explained the events of the last few moments, including his attempt to reach Mara. "There's been no change since then."

Leia thought furiously. "What's happening to her? What could be accomplished by this attack on her mind?"

Running a hand through his hair, Luke mirrored her confusion. "I wish I could give you a definite answer. But after Mara collapsed, I heard a voice tell me that she still had to kneel before him." The twins looked at each other, understanding passing between them.

Leia shook her head in disbelief. "That's impossible, Luke. He's dead. Mara killed him years ago."

Han and Winter glanced back and forth at them. It was Han who said, "Hang on a second. You aren't talking about C'baoth, are you? That clone Jedi that was obsessed with the three of you? The one that Mara skewered with a lightsaber?"

"I don't know how he's doing it, Han," Luke replied. "But the Force confirmed it's him."

"Believe me when I say that's not something I wanna even think about." Never the less, memories of fighting C'baoth on Wayland passed through Han's mind. "That lunatic was hard enough to kill the first time." He looked to Luke, the obvious leader in these circumstances. "So what's the plan?"

Luke turned to his sister. "I need you to call Tionne. Have her send whatever Jedi are available to come and guard Mara." He looked back at his wife. "I don't know how much it will help, but I have a feeling that we may need strength in numbers." Leia nodded and pulled out a comlink as she drifted to a corner of room. Luke glanced at the white-haired woman who had been Leia's friend and confidant for many years. "Winter, could you scan the security footage for the last hour? I don't anticipate finding anything useful, but at least we can show it to the other Jedi so they know what to be on the lookout for."

"Of course," she began to walk gracefully from the room. "Have Leia contact me if you need anything else while I'm gone."

"Thank you Winter." That just left Han. He stood ready to act, blaster strapped to his side as always. Luke sighed. If only it were that simple. "I'm going to try to contact Mara again. If you see anything strange, call my name."

"Got it," Han replied as he leaned against the nearby wall, getting comfortable.

Scooting his chair closer to the bed, Luke picked up Mara's hand and caressed it gently. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his mind.

* * *

Mist surrounded him, pressing in closer this time. He could barely breathe as it turned to smoke. It felt like someone was trying to smother him, but he would not be deterred. He spotted the dome and hurried toward it. Mara appeared and ran toward him, but Luke ignored the apparition the moment he saw it. _Those are not Mara's eyes._ More of the ghostly figures began to surface, desperate to stop him from reaching his destination, but he continued forward despite their almost seductive attempts at distraction. He began to feel sorry for the old Jedi Master; that he was so completely lost to the dark side.

But his pity only lasted a moment as the lightening came again. Holding his hands out as a shield, Luke watched as it enveloped his arms. It moved up to the elbows, where it seemed to be held at bay, and he pushed it forward; watching as it scattered against the cloud-like shield. A few more steps and Luke was encased within a wall of the dome. He tried to move, but the white substance was even more cloistering than the mist had been.

_Mara, it's me._

_Prove it_, her voice shot back harshly. Luke blinked. How was he supposed to do that? Thankfully, Mara saved him the trouble of divining an answer.

_Try this one on for size… _If _you really are my husband, what did I tell you up on the roof as you were leaving for the ceremony of peace between the Empire and the Republic?_

Luke thought back. It was easy, not being that long ago. _You said, "I'll come with you." Incidentally, you told me the same thing as I was leaving after I gave you my father's lightsaber._

Mara's shock jolted through him. _By the Force, it _is_ you!_

A door opened in front of him, and Luke stepped through into the center of the mysterious dome. It was small in circumference, with barely enough room for him to stand upright. He saw Mara seated on the ground, blasters arranged around her in a circle. Her lightsaber was clipped to the belt of her camouflage suit. The brilliant red-gold hair cascading down her back shifted as she turned to look at him. Her eyes were tired, but they were definitely those of his wife. Luke walked to her, dropping down on one knee.

"Are you alright?"

Mara shook her head. "He's been trying to get in here, masquerading as you. I let him in the first time, but I knew something was wrong."

"Yes. The eyes give him away."

Mara looked at her husband. He was holding something back from her. Her mind stretched out to probe his, but whatever it was, Luke was still struggling to understand it himself.

He continued. "C'baoth tried to distract me on my way here."

She cringed, unable to imagine what kind of macabre copies of her C'baoth would have made. But she focused instead on Luke. When he said C'baoth's name, there was a definite spike of sorrow.

"So you know it's him, then."

Luke nodded. "I don't know how it's possible, but it is C'baoth." He suddenly wanted to change the topic, so he said, "To avoid the need for interrogation next time, maybe we should set up a phrase; a kind of password to let you know it's really me."

She was willing to give him the time he needed. "That could work."

"Is it safe to do now?"

"Yes. He can't hear us in here unless I want him to."

"Alright." He thought for a minute, "How about, 'Hi, sweetheart, I'm home.'?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" She laughed and was glad when she felt happiness momentarily penetrate his dark gloom.

"Spur of the moment, sorry." He looked amusedly at her. "Should I have to take this criticism from the woman who set up 'I love you' as a way to wake each other from a healing trance? Not very creative since we say that everyday now."

Mara hit him softly on the shoulder. "Fine, Skywalker. That'll do."

Luke's expression turned serious. "I guess the only question now is; how do we kill C'baoth?"

Mara looked at him in concern. Not because she thought they could help the insane Jedi Master, but because Luke didn't seem to think so, either. "What, no 'I think he can be redeemed' this time?"

Luke shook his head sadly. "From what I've seen and sensed, all these bodiless years have served only to push him further into madness. There's hardly anything left of him."

That was it: the cause of his sadness. Luke had spent his whole life trying to help people, and had succeeded against impossible odds. But he hated to admit defeat when it came to someone's soul. Mara reached out to grasp his hand. "You can't redeem everyone, Luke. You can't rescue them from themselves."

He sighed; and as he brought her hand up to kiss gently; began to release his sorrow. "That's why I love you, Mara Jade Skywalker. You know how to talk sense into me."

"Oh, there are plenty of other people who can do that, but I'm the only one you'll actually listen to."

Luke shivered in mock fear. "I wouldn't want to cross you…"

"Just you remember that, Skywalker."

Mara knew the time for levity was past when Luke looked in her eyes and asked, "Why is he attacking you?"

"It's complicated, but I know how he came back, and why." She paused, as if holding on to something; but with a shrug, released it. "And I believe what happened to you at Byss."

Painful memories ran through Luke's mind as he looked at Mara in confusion and surprise. "I know I haven't before, but faced with this reality," she waved her arm, indicating the barrier and the lightening that struck it periodically, "Even someone as stubborn as I am can't deny it." Luke sat as she began to explain. "Do you remember, on Wayland, when C'baoth was held prisoner inside Mount Tantiss?" He nodded. "What do you think he was doing in there?"

Luke blinked. "Well, I'd always assumed that he was preparing the charges around the ysalamiri."

"That's what I thought, too, and I told him so during one of his rampages. But he said something to the extent of how that plan was in place before he was cut off from the Force. That's when it hit me…" She shuddered. "C'baoth was all alone inside that mountain; alone with Palpatine's greatest treasures. The cloning facility, your hand," she looked apologetic; he waved it away, using his mechanical one. He had long since accepted its presence. Mara continued. "But Palpatine was also a fanatic about information. He had numerous databanks stored in Tantiss. Think about it. What knowledge would be the most important to the Emperor? What knowledge would he not want to lose?"

Luke sucked in a breath as it belatedly hit him. "The process of transferring his spirit to a new body…"

Mara nodded grimly. "C'baoth had nothing but time. He read everything. Though I certainly tried, I didn't kill him."

Brow furrowed, Luke asked, "But where has he been all this time?"

Mara exhaled in disgust. "Oh, that's his favorite topic to fume about. Apparently he's been wandering around, trying to find a new host. He scoured the galaxy for clones, but every spaarti cylinder had been destroyed… except one."

His jaw dropped in shock. "Thrawn. The clone on Nirauan."

"He said he was just about to overpower the drone mind when we showed up."

"And destroyed the generator." Luke shook his head. "We destroyed his chance for a body, and now he wants revenge." He looked at Mara. "But why you, specifically? We were both there. Why isn't he attacking us both?"

"Because he's not going to be content with just killing us. Make no mistake, he wants you dead, but I'm supposed to be the one to do it. After that, he has other plans for me."

Luke remembered again the whispered words. _She still has to kneel before me…_ He looked at the woman before him, thinking about the twists and turns of her life. He knew she was uncomfortable with all this attention, preferring to blend in to the background.

She laughed softly. "I think I lost the opportunity to 'blend in' when I married a Skywalker. I just wish I could leave my past behind me. My life as the Emperor's hand: that's the reason C'baoth is here. He doesn't want to kill me. He wants me to work for him. And, in the process, to destroy my soul."

"I won't let that happen."

Mara looked at her husband. Love and strength radiated from his eyes, but they were tinged with fear. She touched his face in resignation. "If it's the will of the Force, you can't change it, Luke." He looked hurt. "Hey, I'm not going to give up." She kissed him and he softened.

As their lips parted, Luke moved a blaster so he could sit next to her, and his side pressed against hers as he wrapped an arm around her back. She leaned her head wearily to rest on his shoulder. He didn't want to broach the subject now, but had to ask. "Why did you never believe me about Palpatine's rebirth?"

She hesitated. "Part of me didn't want to believe it because…" She couldn't finish, but he sensed her feelings.

"Because he didn't give you your old job back?" Luke countered.

"Stupid, I know." She shrugged in embarrassment. "I guess I just thought that I was too important for him to _not_ try and contact me." She shook her head, "Not that I really wanted to be his hand again. I've spent enough of my life wading through blood. There's just something about that kind of power that is very tempting."

"That's all in the past," Luke countered, though Mara sensed that she would eventually have to confront her desire for power. Luke embraced her fully now, and she snuggled into him, her cheek resting on his muscular chest.

"I know you have to go back to the others," she murmured. Luke nodded reluctantly. "But can you please stay here with me for a few more minutes?"

"There's nothing else I would rather do," he said gently, as he held her in his arms.

* * *

So what did you think? Questions? Comments? Concerns? Compliments? (I'll always take those!) Please review!

Pretty please (with sugar on top)! I'll give you a jellybean! (Just be careful, as there may be a vomit flavored one…)

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nothing new here…

I'm baaaack! Hope it was worth the wait! And now, without further ado, on with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

For two days the debate had raged. At least a dozen Jedi had come to help, and each seemed to have their own solution. Every time a plausible option was discussed at length, Luke would take the idea to Mara, only to be told exactly why it wouldn't work.

Luke was starting to worry about his wife. Each time he went to talk to her, she had changed. At first it was gradual: her hair was pulled back in a tight braid, then the color of her combat suit changed to black. On his latest visit, he noticed a kind of body armor covering her arms and legs. He began to think they were running out of time.

Thankfully, the Jedi had narrowed one thing down. It was decided that they could draw C'baoth's spirit out of Mara, but the problem remained: what could they do to stop him from simply going back? The fact was they had little knowledge of these kinds of spirits. They had been able to beat them before, but each one seemed to garner a unique approach. Luke considered his own experience with Exar Kun, but didn't think it would help much as he had been trapped outside of his body, and Mara seemed to be trapped _in_ hers. So much about the Sith remained a mystery. _As well it should,_ he thought grimly. There was a reason the ancient Jedi tried to abolish the Sith. Their use of the Force was… unnatural.

During another long brainstorming session, one of the students stood, her light brown hair gently swaying as she shook her head. Milani was just over twenty years old, and notorious for her short attention span, but Luke knew – having been similarly impatient himself in his younger years – that it was motivated by the desire to _do_ something. While she excelled in her lightsaber training, Tionne was beginning to express frustration at trying to teach her Jedi lore. As Milani pulled a small orb from a pocket of her robe and turned it slowly in her hand, Luke felt a small jolt of fear from his sister. He turned to see Leia staring the girl.

"Where did you get that?" Leia asked girl, indicating the ball she was twirling in her fingers.

Her hazel eyes met Leia's. "This? Oh, it's just a mental maze that Mara told be about. She seemed to think it would help me concentrate, and I found one at the academy a few weeks ago. It's works some of the time." Luke looked at Tionne, whose eyes fluttered closed in suppressed exasperation. Apparently it didn't work well enough.

Luke smiled and turned back to his sister, feeling a cautious hope radiate from her. "Luke," she said, her eyes brightening, "I've got an idea…"

* * *

Mara stared at her husband like he'd grown another head. "What kind of a plan is that?"

Luke held back his concern. The body armor had thickened and grown to cover all but her head, and was, by all appearances, impenetrable. "The only one we have. We have to get C'baoth out of your mind without killing you, and we have to have somewhere to trap him once we do. It was Leia's idea; she was threatened with the same thing once before."

"Yeah, well, she never mentioned it," Mara replied tersely.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Mara, I'm _inside_ all of your barriers right now; you can't hide anything from me. What's wrong?"

Her eyes bored into his, but he held her gaze. "Let me get this straight. You and the other Jedi are going to try and draw C'baoth into a mental maze, then smother it in an ysalamir bubble – all the while hoping that I stay in my own brain and C'baoth can't get loose? Is that it?"

Luke shrugged one shoulder. "Well, when you say it like that…"

She turned away. "How do we know it's going to work?"

"We don't."

"How are you going to get C'baoth out without dragging me along for the ride?"

He shrugged. "I can't tell you everything is going to go as perfectly as we would hope. We haven't faced anything like this before. But as long as you can maintain your defenses, we should be able to take care of the rest."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. That should be easy."

"Are you alright?" Luke moved to take her hand, but she pulled it away. "Mara – I'm just – Please, tell me what I can do…"

The former Imperial assassin blinked, and looked infinitely tired. "Luke, look at me. This armor; it's not for protection." She gestured to the hard shell that covered nearly her entire body. "This is the apathy I had as the Emperor's Hand. It enabled me to execute all of Palpatine's commands without a second thought, to kill without remorse."

Luke looked at his wife. "I don't care about your past, Mara. I love you regardless of what you did in the Emperor's service. That will never change my feelings for you."

She groaned in frustration. "That's not what I mean! Don't you understand? _This_ is what C'baoth wants! This is what he's been trying to get me to do: become cold and unfeeling again. So I can be _his_ hand." She looked downcast as she admitted, "He's winning."

Luke raised her face and looked intently into her eyes. "He doesn't have to. Don't let him."

"I'm trying, but I can't stop it. He's been using my guilt against me, trying to make me feel unworthy to be your wife." Luke shook his head as Mara continued. "When that didn't work, he started threatening to hurt you. I can't let him do that."

"Mara, I'm fine." This time he succeeded in grasping her hands, and he held them tightly.

"I know, but I'm still worried about what he could do. I don't think I could live with myself, knowing I could have prevented it." She searched his face, begging him to understand. "This is why the old Jedi avoided attachments. It's easier to be turned to the dark side, when you have something to lose." She placed his hand on her heart. "You are all I have left."

Mara pulled him close and kissed him, her hands running through his hair. He returned the kiss with the same passion, and when they finally parted for breath, he saw that her armor was shrinking rapidly.

"You will never lose me, my love," Luke replied as he rested his forehead to hers. "We can do this together."

"Together." She leaned back, squeezing his hand. The armor was gone, and her green combat suit hugged her figure nicely. A tear leaked from her eye, and she impatiently moved to brush it away, but Luke beat her to it, lovingly caressing her cheek. "Thanks a lot, farmboy," she said with mock viciousness, and he looked at her in shock. "Why did you have to go and make me cry?" She smiled her gratitude, and they held each other as they laughed, the peril of her situation forgotten in their love. As always, Mara was the first to return to the present. "If we're going to try this plan of yours, we'd better hurry. I don't want to give him any more time than I have to."

Luke nodded in agreement and kissed her again. He stood and looked down at his wife, heartened by the long, loose hair cascading down her back. "Karrde should be here soon with the ysalamiri. I'll let you know when we're ready to try it."

"Okay," she replied. "I love you."

"I'll be back soon," he said, as he stepped out into the lightening.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it was so long in coming, but there are for sure only two chapters left now!

Reviews! (If you're angry at my disappearance, you are free to say so. I deserve it…)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Same old, same old. No copyright infringement is intended.

Here it is! The final chapter of "Nightmares". I decided to put the last two chapters together since it's taken me such a long time to finish them. One or two of the parts may be AU…

I hope you enjoy the conclusion!

* * *

As Luke looked at the Jedi gathered in a circle around his wife, he realized how inadequate the word "gratitude" could be. He took a calming breath, feeling the Force and Mara's love flow through him as he spoke. 

"Before we begin," his voice broke with emotion, "I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your help in this matter." Waves of confirmation and support washed over Luke from the older Jedi, while he could feel the hesitation of the students in accepting his thanks. They clearly did not feel as if they could be of much help. Luke smiled. "It is only through our combined strength," he nodded to the Jedi-in-training, "that we will succeed." Some apprentices smiled in return – others nodded. Milani seemed to snap out of her inattentiveness and actually paid attention to the Jedi Master as he continued.

"You all know the plan," Luke continued. "We must pull C'baoth's spirit from Mara's mind, and draw him into this." He held up the small orb. "Once this is done, we will smother the room with the effects of an ysalamir – which should trap C'baoth in the maze. Does anyone have any questions?"

Milani raised her hand, and Luke nodded to her. "How will we be able to tell C'boath's spirit from Mara's?"

"Once I have hold of C'baoth, everyone should be able to identify his spirit, and help in removing it." He looked into the eyes of all assembled. "Again, I cannot express how much your support means to myself and Mara.

"If you are ready, we'll begin."

The Jedi tightened the circle around the bed, unconsciously reaching out to grasp each other's hands. Luke sent a wave of love to his wife, and delved again into the mist.

This time, C'baoth came to meet him personally. "Skywalker… do you think you can beat me with this feeble plan of yours?" He smirked at the younger man before him. "You did not defeat me before, and you will not succeed now."

"Yes," Luke replied simply. "I will." The insane Jedi Master's face fell into a grimace as he raised his arms to send lightening through the other Jedi. Luke grasped his wrist, stopping him. "Now!" he yelled. He felt the Force charging the air around him as a dozen unseen hands reinforced his grip on C'baoth, and began to pull.

xXx

Inside her protective barriers, Mara felt it. She struggled to maintain her grip on her own mind, but it was like holding onto an ice wall with her fingernails. She strained with the effort, and after only 30 seconds, found herself weakening. She gritted her teeth as she held on.

xXx

Leia looked at her daughter as she felt her pull away from the group. "What are you doing, Jaina?"

"She's getting tired. I'm going to help her."

The Princess shook her head, knowing she would not be able to change her headstrong child's mind. "Please be careful," she said instead, squeezing her hand.

"I will. I promise." Jaina let go and moved to the end of the bed, where she sat at Mara's feet. Leia grabbed Jacen's hand, completing the circle again as she closed her eyes.

xXx

Mara felt waves of the Force wash up against her shield, as if she were standing in the midst of a Kamino storm. She could hear C'baoth screaming in rage, trying to pull her with him, and found herself sliding slowly toward the gaping maw. Digging in her heels, she raised her arms out to the side, palms up, and held on. Mara dove deeper into the Force and could feel the distinct presence of those who had come to help.

_Luke must have emptied Yavin 4!_ She felt guilty that so many had been pulled from their duties. Kam, Tionne, Kyp, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Corran – the list went on, and included a few whose names she couldn't remember: old sparring partners and some younger students she had met in passing at the academy. _I should have paid more attention during my sporadic training,_ she thought guiltily _But why in the worlds have they all dropped everything to come to Coruscant?_ Mara could feel Leia's daughter approaching her protective cover, and she shook her head. _What are you doing here?_

"What do you think?" Jaina replied rhetorically as she appeared.

Mara was too exhausted to question her. "Help…" she said, straining.

The young Jedi faced her, copying her stance. "And for the record," she said, "everyone who came volunteered themselves, not the other way around."

"Of course," Mara replied, harsher than she meant to through her clenched teeth. "Anything for Master Skywalker."

"We're here for you, Aunt Mara."

_Aunt Mara…_ She nearly dropped her defenses in shock. It was one thing to have joined her husband's family, but quite another to be called "Aunt Mara". _This is going to take some getting used to._ She looked at Jaina with new eyes, and felt that her niece would make a good apprentice. Training Jedi was not an idea she had relished in the past, but she knew this was right. _Probably a nudge from the Force_, she surmised.

Mara nodded her acceptance, then said, "Get out of here."

"I just got here, and you need help," Jaina replied.

So the girl had her mother's stubbornness. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically, _something to look forward to_. "I mean it, Jaina. It's getting a little too cozy in here."

Glancing around, the young Jedi saw the walls were contracting. Already they were forced to bend their elbows in as they stood nearly toe-to-toe. Soon there would be no space for her, and Aunt Mara would have to fight alone. "I can stay another minute."

"No. We have no guarantee you'll be able to make it back if you wait. Go now!"

"Aunt Mara –"

"If you're going to be my apprentice, you have to trust me. You also have to do what I say, do you understand?"

If her niece was shocked at the idea of Mara becoming her teacher, she didn't show it. Jaina swallowed her objections. "Yes, Master." It sounded so natural that she knew it was meant to be. Closing her eyes, Jaina set up what protections she could and stepped from the contracting dome, leaving Mara isolated against the raging storm once more.

C'baoth's cries began to take on a strange echo, and Mara could feel the anticipation of Jaina and the other Jedi.

_Almost there…_ Luke told her. She struggled to hold on. Her protective sphere had now shrunk so much that she felt entombed in a coffin: her arms trapped at her sides. She was weak and knew that she had only seconds left, as Luke tried to send her some of his strength. But there wasn't much to give. He was tired, and she refused to take him with her.

_I love you_, Mara told him. She could feel his quiet desperation.

_Don't you give up, Jade! I need you!_

_I can't do it, Luke. I'm sorry…_ Mara cried out as white light blinded her, and she felt no more.

xXx

"Mara, NO!" The scream tore from Luke Skywalker's throat as he felt Mara's defenses disappear. He turned to the bedroom door. "Now, Han! Do it now!" Time slowed as Han began to run toward them. Luke felt the surprise of the Jedi crowding the room. Corran raised a hand to touch Luke's shoulder.

"No, Master, not –" he began to say as the effects of the ysalamiri smothered them, "– yet…"

Luke had buried himself so deeply in the Force, that when the bubble descended on him, his strength evaporated, and he passed out.

He came around a few seconds later to see the others gasping for breath. Corran held the small metal maze, gazing at it thoughtfully.

"Well –" Luke's voice broke in exhaustion, "Is he in there?"

"There's no way to know for sure. Not without removing the ysalamiri." Corran looked pensive. "I think C'baoth was mostly inside it when Han came in the room."

Luke looked at Mara as she lay, unmoving. "She couldn't hold it any longer. I had to…" The Jedi were now leaning against the room's walls and windows, some gazing around in confusion. For a few of them, this was their first exposure to the emptiness this strange animal created around the Force. Luke looked at Han. "Please take the maze and ysalamir into the other room. I need to check on Mara."

Han nodded, and when he and Corran entered the common room, Luke sucked in a breath as the Force returned to him. The younger students immediately sank to the floor to meditate and boost their own connection to the Force, while the more experienced Jedi merely straightened and watched Mara in concern. Jaina still sat at her Aunt's feet.

"Is she going to be alright, Uncle Luke?" Her voice sounded so young as took Mara's hand.

"I don't know, Jaina," he answered slowly.

"She said she wanted me to become her apprentice…"

Leia glanced at her daughter. "Mara will be the perfect teacher for you," she said, swallowing the ever-present concern she felt for her children.

Luke continued to gaze at his wife's still face. "Mara?" he whispered. She didn't move. He ran his fingers through her hair, around her face, across her lips. He refused to believe that she was gone. "Mara, I'm here…"

When Mara didn't react, Leia began gently shooing the Jedi and apprentices out into the common room. They stayed as far away from the ysalamir as they could. She walked back in the room, grasping Jaina's arm lightly as she steered her out with the others.

"I can't feel her," Jaina murmured, and Leia was painfully reminded of Luke's brush with Exar Kun. The twins had reacted the same way when they discovered Luke's spirit had been torn from his body during the battle with the Sith. She hugged her daughter briefly before going back in to see Luke.

He hadn't moved.

"Leia," he said softly – she could feel his heart breaking, "do you think she's…"

"She wouldn't leave you that easily, Luke," she said, trying to comfort him. "She loves you."

"I know," her brother replied, his gaze never wavering from Mara's face. He closed his eyes, gathering the Force around him. When he opened them, Leia could see new strength there. He leaned down.

"I love you, Mara Jade Skywalker," he whispered before kissing her gently.

Mara's green eyes opened slowly.

_I love you, too._

* * *

The end. 

(Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait…)


End file.
